Saving Grace
by Natsuhiboshi
Summary: There is no saving grace in this world, Sasuke. You had taught me that.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Grace

1. Ace of Spades  
_Where would you be, little Uchiha, if it had not been for your precious ones?_

The village was alive with buzz, the news of Uchiha Sasuke's return ringing in everybody's ears.

But the thing that made people talk the most was that he was not alone. Two men and a _woman_. What would Sakura-chan say about this?

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

Piercing butterscotch eyes almost made Sasuke want to run and cower in the corner of the room. Almost.

The Fifth Hokage displayed an aura of demanding respect and keen observation; something Orochimaru had failed to possess as a leader. It was nerve wracking.

"Uchiha… Sasuke." Butterscotch darkened to a dangerous ochre. "How utterly surprising. You have guts; to walk into my village and still assume you're welcome here, and to bring others along with you. Is it courage or fear that compelled you to recruit them?"

It was quiet. But the lack of an answer did not at all phase the wise Hokage. Silence was the loudest answer of all.

"You and your companions will be put under careful watch and probation for the next three weeks. You will be put on trial at the end of those three weeks, and your fate will be decided and sealed."

"And what if that doesn't bother me? Do you actually think that the village elders will allow you to severely punish me?"

"The village elders are nothing but a group of prideful people who simply wish to preserve the superiority of this village. But superiority comes with will, skill, power, respect, loyalty… and you have none of these. All you have, Sasuke, is a name. And what good is a name if you cannot even live up to it's expectations? If your parents saw you now, how ashamed they would be."

In a blind rage Sasuke slammed his hands onto the desk his eyes bleeding red. "How dare you insult the Uchi-!"

"How dare you raise your voice at me! There will be no further discussion! Shizune! Get these miscreants out of my office, before I do something I'll later regret!"

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

Once Shizune had shuffled Team Hebi out of the room, Karin was all over Sasuke, trying desperately to calm his boiling anger. "Sasuke-kun, it's alright. She was just being a bitch."

Suigetsu turned away rolling his eyes angrily. As if _that_ was going to be any help.

Sasuke shook off Karin's hand, his annoyance, anger, and frustration growing. What was wrong with this village? He killed Itachi godamnit. He practically ridded them of their worries, why didn't they appreciate that?

"Excuse me. If you'd follow me, I'll take you to the hospital for your physical."

Sasuke's sharp eyes took in the petite form of Hyuuga Hinata, whose nervous stammer was gone and her self confidence much stronger than before. Perhaps Naruto had rubbed off on her. Wordlessly Sasuke did as she requested and they were walking out of the Hokage Tower and onto the streets of Konoha, the same pathways Sasuke used to walk as a child.

He let his eyes wander as he took in the maturity of the village. There were more buildings and more people, the Academy was bigger and Ichiraku was a restaurant. For sure, that was Naruto's doing. Yamanaka Flowers was overflowing with brightly colored plants all fragrant enough to capture Sasuke's attention as he passed by, his eyes falling immediately on the irises that reminded him so much of _her_.

The smells faded and instead the white building of Konoha Medical Center loomed before them. The smell of sterilized needles, blood, and alcohol invaded Sasuke's delicate senses and he wrinkled his nose.

"Uchiha-san you will be examined here, Juugo-san your room is across the hall. Karin-san and Hoshizuki-san, you will wait for your turn in room 316."

And Team Hebi parted.

Sasuke sat on the bed and relaxed, waiting patiently for the head of pink hair he knew would walk through that door.

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

"I don't like it." Karin complained. "I don't like being away from Sasuke-kun. What if something happens? What if some girl-"

"Will you just _shut up_ Karin?" Suigetsu glared at his companion. "I am sick and tired of hearing your incessant whining. It is so fucking annoying. I don't give a flying rat's ass that you don't like the fact that you're not with Sasuke so don't tell me about it ok? Kami-sama knows he's happy to be out of your line of vision and you know what? I'd pay to be away from you too. Nobody cares about what you have to say, so just _shut your damn pie hole_. Stupid bitch."

Karin's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them furiously away. Since when did what Suigetsu have to say bug her?

_He's just jealous._ she told herself firmly. _He's just jealous._

What Karin didn't know, was how true that was.  
_  
If he's the only thing she can think about_, Suigetsu seethed, _then I don't want to hear it. _

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

The door creaked and Sasuke's eyes opened.

"Hello Sakura."

The figure froze and then slowly looked up. Green eyes widened, filled with horror.

How cruel fate was to her.

**A/N: Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Touché   
_You know Hag, before you decide…make sure you know the difference between lust and love._

The moment she nearly sprained her ankle coming to this room she should've known something was going to happen. Why was she not at all superstitious? Sakura wanted to shoot herself.

She could hardly process what was going on, the only thing she knew was happening was that she was staring right at her childhood love. His eyes were so hypnotic Sakura could hardly breathe, not to mention that he was so much more handsome than she remembered.

_Damn those gorgeous eyes, and damn that beautiful face._

**What the hell is wrong with you woman? **Sakura scolded herself angrily. **You are day dreaming about the enemy. This man is of no importance to you anymore so shape up and act business like. Do it damnit!  
**  
"Good afternoon Uchiha-san. Please cooperate with me so that we may do this quickly and painlessly. Remove your shirt."

Sasuke obliged, much to Sakura's well hidden surprise.

Shakily, like a child approaching a snake, she reached him and gently touched the chakra points in his neck. Slowly, in little spurts of force she let little snippets of her chakra enter his system. She had never been this intimately close to him and their proximity sent her heart thumping in a unsteady broken rhythm.

When Sasuke had left the village, it had taken her years of distractions and tears to finally piece her heart together and this was the result. Cracked and crooked, but at least very much together.

She could smell his woodsy scent and she took notice to the way her breath mingled sexily with his and she bit her lip to keep those thoughts at bay.

He had left her and betrayed her. He was not deserving of her time or her efforts.

But for the love Kami-sama, did he have to have such a nice set of abs?

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

Sasuke refused to lie to himself. He wanted very much so to ravish Sakura right then and there. He didn't care that this was the hospital and a public place, she looked edible. And he was hungry, _for her._

He knew of Sakura's popularity among the male population in Konoha, he had heard of their admiration in his travels. Many men he had fought had mentioned the forbidden Cherry Blossom of Konoha no Kuni for her relation to the youngest Uchiha had not gone unheard.

Even when he was a Genin he had this unrelenting feeling for her which is why he wanted so badly for her to go away. The feelings distracted him from his training and from his sleep; distracted him from his life. And now they were back again but this time Sasuke knew exactly what they were.

But he still did not know how to act on them.

He enjoyed the feeling of her warm chakra coursing through his veins_. She made him feel so damn good._

He knew she could sense this as well and it pleased him immensely. He liked to make her squirm.

He smirked. _Come on, Sakura. Make your move, or I might just do it myself._

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

Sakura pulled her hands away clearing her throat. Her hands brushed down to his torso where she checked for any broken ribs or mismatched bone structures. But the main thing was that _she was touching him even more_. She had to focus extra hard on order to get her mind and hands to coincide with each other. She had to work to keep the indifference up.

She licked her lips nervously and then quickly jumped away. "Well, thank you very much. We'll just have to get some blood work and you'll just have to answer a few questions."

"Hn."

What was up with those little one worded answers anyway? Even at the age of nineteen he was still going with that style? How pathetic. **Pathetically sexy.**

_Shit._

"Do you take any drugs?"

"No."

"Have you been eating properly?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Assuming," Sakura said slowly, "that you eat at all?"

"Sometimes."

"What was your last meal and when?"

"An apple this morning."

Sakura scribbled it all down on her clipboard and shook her head disapprovingly. "It's almost four Uchiha-san, you should've gotten something to eat hours ago. Fix this bad habit."

"Of course, Dr. Haruno." he mocked subtly.

Sakura fiddled with her pen. "Sexually active?"

"If you want me to be."

Her head popped up and he smirked at her arrogantly. She grit her teeth and straightened herself, walking to the opposite side of the room, completely away from Sasuke's touch.

The last living Uchiha raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What's happened to you Sakura?"

Sakura glared at him, her viridian eyes intense with emotion. "What happened to me? As if you don't know!"

Sasuke stared back at her, his face as expressionless as blank paper.

"You left Sasuke! You ignored my love and betrayed my trust. You swatted away my attempts to save you and now you return expecting me to run into your arms like some love sick little girl? You must be joking. For you to even assume that shows me you've never changed." She was in front of him now, reaching his side of the room in three brisk steps. "You are still an arrogant, insensitive, pathetic, inconsiderate, pompous ass! A traitor. A menace to society. There's no room for you in Konoha or in here!" Sakura jabbed at her chest where she could still feel the unrelenting beat of her crooked heart.

"You are no different from Itachi, Sasuke." her voice was a soft whisper now. "Killing kin is killing kin no matter what the reason, no matter what the motive. What made it worse was that you abused your bond to the people who loved you in order to obtain your chance to kill. You deserve what ever severe punishment you may receive and if you think it's me who'll save you, think again. I'm tired of pretending and hoping. There is no saving grace in this world. You had taught me that."

And with a slam of the door Haruno Sakura was gone.

♥♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥♥

With the door shut securely behind her Sakura slid down it's length, her eyes burning. She had never known she was such a good liar.

_Probably get it from Kakashi-sensei._

Sasuke's impassive face flashed before her eyes and clashed with the picture of Sai's smiling face. Her heart clenched and another crack made its way across her heart.

_Sai…_

**A/N: So there it is. Thanks so much for the positive reviews so far. You all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! I haven't had the time to do this properly until now, so please forgive me. This is not my first fanfiction but it is my first time posting it on the site. I've been working on this for awhile now and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Constructive critism please and happy reviews are always welcome. **

* * *

3. Mock Fragility  
_Wow. I really mean it, wow. You've actually turned a bowl of ramen. Wow._

Sasuke stared at the door that Sakura had just slammed and remained silent. It's not like he had anybody to talk to anyway.

"Teme."

Oh, wait. Scratch that.

Sasuke turned his head to look out the open window, and sitting on a thick tree branch was the only human being alive the Sasuke would ever openly admit was his best friend.

"Urusatonkachi."

A soft smile played on Naruto's lips. He spun a kunai aimlessly on his index finger and turned away from Sasuke, tilting his head upward. "Been a long time. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to break every bone in your body to bring you back. I was looking forward to it."

Sasuke smirked. "As if you would've been able to."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. How would I know right? You've been gone for six years. Some shit must've happened; to us for sure. How about you? Who's the team?"

"I was expecting a happier reaction from you." Sasuke said. "From both of you actually. What's up with this?"

"Dunno." Naruto said with another laugh. "I'm probably just worn out. The only reason Ero-sennin let me go home early was because I got a letter from Hinata-koi. She said you were home. It's a good thing we weren't very far. I got here just in time to see your little episode with Sakura-chan."

"Is my life suddenly a TV show?"

"Why not?" Naruto grinned. Then the happy expression slipped from his face. "Sasuke," he began cautiously, his face stoic. "Don't fall in love with her."

Sasuke tensed and his eyes flickered away then back to his blonde haired friend._ "What?"_

"Don't play dumb with me." Naruto's voice was still soft but fierce. "She was a mess when you left her. Now you're back and I know you want her.

But you can't have her.

She went through impossible shit to get over you. She tried everything in the book and made up her own rules.

She started over. You're my best friend Sasuke, but she is too. I'm not going to let you hurt her the way you did before. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself by falling in love with someone who's too afraid to take a step.

So I'm telling you right now; do not fall in love with her."

Naruto pushed himself up. Sasuke could see he was taller now and more mature looking.

"What if I already am?" Sasuke inquired, his onyx eyes fixed on the young man before him.

"Don't. Forget about your feelings. Let her live _her_ life and you live _yours_."

♫

"Hoshizuki-san? It's your turn." Hinata called quietly, offering a kind but hesitant smile. Suigetsu rose from his seat opposite of Karin and walked out the door following Hinata.

Karin watched as the door shut softly behind him and she looked down at her quivering hands. The tension with Suigetsu in the room had been overwhelming and she was thankful that he was gone.

Her feelings for Sasuke had been strong, but now just recently, she noticed that they were dwindling. But she had a reputation. She was Sasuke's devoted fan girl. She had to be.

She and Suigetsu had a past. They had been close once and if one had met her back then, and asked who held her heart at the palm of his hand, she would've said, at the time, "Suigetsu-kun!"

And if one were to ask her now, "Karin-san, who holds you heart in the palm of his hand?"

Her answer would've been the same as always: "Suigetsu-kun!"

Karin leaned forward, burying her head in her hands.

This was the first time, in a long time, she let herself cry.

♫

Suigetsu stretched himself out on the bed, shirt off. He stared emptily at the ceiling.

He could hear her even though the sounds of her whimpers were soft and light. He heard nothing else; not the chirping birds outside his window, not the steps of the hospital officials, not the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Just her crying.

Like he used to. When they were little. When they were little and when he used to be allowed to hold her, by his terms and hers.

_Damn._

He continued to listen. He would probably sound sadistic and cold-hearted, but he loved to hear her cry.

It was one of those moments. The moments he loved to know where Karin was Karin. She wasn't that spicy redhead with the violent tendencies. The Karin he knew; the one he loved, was a loud but gentle individual with a heart of gold and a smile that made his heart melt.

She was so beautiful.

And Sasuke didn't deserve her.

That feeling - the one where his heart burned and his blood boiled, where his eyesight was only red surfaced once again. Suigetsu shook with unbridled emotion.

The sound of her crying only increased and he sat up quickly slamming a fist into the bed.

He took calming breaths and let his senses focus on everything else and tuned out her voice.

He swung his legs to the side so that they dangled over the edge of the bed. He leaned forward in a slouch.

The door opened and Suigetsu looked up. A woman was at the door. She had short pink hair and expressive viridian eyes. "Hoshizuki-san? My name is Dr. Haruno. I'm here for your physical."

"Yeah." Suigetsu sat up straight. "Go for it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey there my lovely readers! So sorry for the long wait that you all had to endure. I was incredibly busy with some outside things but finally had the time to sit down and write. So thank you all for waiting so very patiently.

Enjoy, loves.

* * *

Translucence

_I was going to save them. This time, I was going to save them._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

A lot of things have happened. Many, many, things. In the time that Naruto had to work without the proper partner and rival, he learned perfectly how to deal with the sense of hopelessness when it came to Sakura. This, however, was completely different.

He had always loved her, and he still did. But what he determined to be true love before he now knew was nothing than more than love for a sister. His love for Sasuke was love two brothers would possess. His concern for the both of them was only a natural response.

He wanted them to be happy. He did. But at what cost was all of this going to take place? If he knew it guaranteed never ending joy for the both of them he would throw them in a room together and lock them up until everything they wanted to say would be said.

He wished.

The frustration he had felt when he had first failed to find Sasuke returned and Naruto roughly pushed his hair back.

Sasuke would not give up. That, Naruto knew, was true. He also knew that Sakura would not let him get near her and soon a circle would be born. What the hell was anyone supposed to do then?

Cry and sympathize when half of them didn't even give a fuck?

_Damn this._

He watched the Konoha sky; the usual blue now a pinkish orange, streaked with faded indigo. The air was cool and clung to his skin, a perfect day for any possibilities. The lack thereof was thus nerve wracking.

"Naruto-kun?"

The gentle tone of voice that he loved so much fell on his ears and troubled mind like a blessing and he thanked the Gods and Goddesses up above for his sweet Hinata.

He stretched his hands to her and she accepted allowing him to pull her into his lap. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and she giggled. "That tickles."

"That's why I do it."

A few moments of comfortable silence stretched out amongst the two of them and then it was broken by Naruto's baritone, "Have you ever wished that people could be as lucky as we are?"

"In what sense?"

"Naruto frowned. "You don't think we're lucky?"

"Of course I do." Hinata answered. "But, I know this may sound selfish, but if others were to have our luck, we wouldn't have what we have. Worrying about where they will go and how they will get there is natural, Naruto. However that is Sakura and Sasuke's journey and I'm saying this in a way that I am assuming they have a journey together.

There's a chance that they might not even belong with each other."

"Why is it that you're almost always right?"

"Don't say that." Hinata whispered softly. "I want them to be together. There's no one else for Sakura---…"

"Then what was Sai?"

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry," the Kyuubi container breathed. "I-… I really don't know what's wrong with me. I'm thrilled to see Sasuke here, but this is just… it's crazy."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Naru--…"

"It's just that watching those two just reminds me of what could happen to us, if I were to ever mess things up. Hinata you deserve so much more than what I can offer and I don't want to lose you. But if you want to let me go--"

He was silenced by the feel of warm lips over his own.

It was at these times where Hinata felt her heart swell. Naruto had always believed that people were incapable of love when it came to him. Everything ill that occurred he took the blame for but this time around, she would show him how much he wasn't to blame.

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

Sasuke shot of bed breathing heavily. He was still at the hospital and he remembered laying down to think after Naruto had talked to him. He must've fallen asleep.

How odd.

Looking down at his shaking hands he knew he had been dreaming, but what was it about?

It was something dangerous. Something… something…

He froze up and an overwhelming sense of anxiety gripped him. His hands… why was there blood on his hands?

He blinked and his hands were clean.

_What in hell…?_

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

The sun was low in the Konoha sky; it's rays now a light pink radiating strips of elegant lavender on the horizon. The fading sunlight fell over the village and cast twinkles on the windows.

The air was cool and clung to the buildings and people in a pleasant manner and it was the most beautiful time of the day. There was a sense of peace that cloaked Konoha and the people relished in its feeling, unaware of the war that would take place within it's walls.

Uchiha Itachi was not dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Introducing my very own OC in this chapter. Please do respect and treat her right. Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Sweet Dreams  
_Sleep. Sleep, my love. Dream happy dreams._

Pain. White-hot pain.

It seized his senses and wracked his body. _Oh, shit_. "Argh…!" He had never felt like this before. It started from his side and burst through his body like a nuclear explosion. He trembled.

"So you're awake."

Uchiha Itachi opened his eyes and light burst through his eyelids. He blinked multiple times, trying his best to get his surroundings into focus. His visions zoomed in and out and finally came to focus on a face.

He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan of pain and a croak of thirst. Truly, he wanted to say something much more intelligent.

The woman before him barked out a laugh. "Oh my, how the mighty have fallen! Never did I believe to see the great Uchiha in such a vulnerable condition. I'm such a lucky girl."

Licking his lips and trying to swallow, Itachi finally managed to gasp, "Ayamiya Kaiya."

Kaiya's laughter died down to an amused sneer. "So you know of me? Tell me, did Konan ever mention me?"

"Water."

Kaiya rolled her indigo eyes, grabbing a water canteen from the table beside her. She walked over to the bed where Itachi lay and offered him the canteen. Itachi had never been so thankful in all his life. The cool liquid sliding down his throat was agonizingly refreshing and he had downed the entire canteen within seconds.

Finally he could talk with ease. "She hated you."

"Well, I wasn't very fond of her myself." Kaiya snorted. "She was a total… ugh, no wonder mother favored her over me. She was so… _ugh_."

Itachi fixed his eyes on the blue-haired, indigo-eyed girl with slight fascination. She was like Konan. But Kaiya had a more colorful air about her -- she was much more lively.

Her hair was longer too, and if it weren't for that and the fact that she was dressed in the clothes of a samurai -- she would look exactly like her younger sister.

Itachi turned away from Kaiya and his gaze caught the shackle that encased his left ankle. He looked down at his wrist, and there it was, a similar shackle on his right wrist.

_Could it…? Did she…?_

He tried to summon his chakra, but nothing came. He had been drugged.

"Spare yourself the energy Uchiha-sama. What do you think I am? Stupid? Don't be ridiculous. The poison we injected into your system will last for awhile and even if it fades you won't be able to do anything in the condition you're in."

Kaiya approached the former Akatsuki member and leaned towards him, tilting his chin upwards with the tip of her index finger.

"You are under my command now. You will serve the Ayamiya Samurai clan… until we are certain Konoha will fall into our hands."

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

"I though you hated the hospital, Kaka-sensei." Sakura murmured softly, moving her nimble fingers up the Copy Ninja's throat.

"Uhnnn."

"And that means…?" Sakura prompted. She knew what he was there for. He wanted to speak with her, probably check in and make sure that she was really ok. She wanted to hear it herself, though. Kakashi's pride was almost as bad as Sasuke's.

Sakura pulled her fingers away from her sensei's throat. "Nothing's wrong with you, Kakashi."

"Are you sure?"

"Questioning my diagnosis? Maybe there is something wrong." Sakura joked. When Kakashi didn't respond with the familiar smile and a joke of his own, Sakura knew he would begin.

"What do you have planned, now that he's returned?"

"What?" Sakura asked. What she was expecting was, 'Are you ok?' not this. Kakashi repeated the question.

"I… nothing. Just continue with what I have."

"And cease to crave for more?" Kakashi fixed his attention away from the floor to his only female student. "For as long as I've known you, Sakura, you had always been able to think in an intelligent manner. There was only one person, just one, that could make you think in a different manner. And now he's back."

Sakura nervously fiddled with the corners of the papers on the clipboard.

"Sensei, can we not talk about this right now?"

"There is no other time for this. We need to do this now. Right now. Sakura, what is it that you are afraid of telling me?" Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "You're the one who taught me to be strong. Now you're telling me otherwise?" her voice was breaking. "Oh come on sensei, make up your mind."

"Sakura…"

"I still love him, but this can't be. I can't let him do this to me again." Sakura sobbed. Kakashi wrapped a hand around her shoulder. "Sakura… shh…shh."

"Kakashi-sensei, if I continue to love him… I'll continue to betray Sai."

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

Sasuke saw her. It was a new day at Konoha -- a Saturday -- so the village was even livelier than before. All the shops were busy and shoppers came and went from the stores, filling the streets with bobbing heads and shuffled feet.

It was amazing that he was able to spot her.

"Yamanaka!"

He was sure that she knew all that he wanted to know. He would find out everything from her.

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

"Yamanaka!"

At the sound of her family name, Yamanaka Ino paused. She furrowed her brow. _What in the world?_

She turned around and the person she saw made her breath hitch and eyes narrow. "Damn." she willed her feet to move but they did not. Instead she found herself waiting for him. "What is it, Uchiha?"

Sasuke regarded her with a slight nod. "Walk with me. There is something that we must discuss."

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

"Oh my… so they aren't rumors after all? He really came back I see." the raspy, sensual, voice of Sabaku no Temari commented. Beside her, Nara Shikamaru glared angrily at the form of the dark avenger.

"I must say, Sakura has quite the competition. Those two look handsome together." Temari mused.

"Yeah," Shikamaru spat bitterly. "They truly do."

♥♥♥ ♪ ♫ ♥♥♥

"Well? I don't have all day you know. What do you want? With us walking together people will get the wrong idea. That's the last thing I want."

Sasuke kept his gaze on the path ahead of him, his shoulders squared, frown in place.

"I need you to tell me… what exactly happened between Sai and Sakura."

Ino gasped.

_WHAT?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here I an once again, hoping that you enjoy this. Thanks for all the reviews and hope to see you soon.**

* * *

Tainted

_Does it upset you when I leave?_

"Is this some kind of joke? Some kind of sick, twisted joke?"

"I assure you, Yamanaka, this is no joke."

Sasuke and Ino were located at the local bakery shop in the far back, Ino being dragged there when she had been too stunned by Sasuke's inquiry to oppose. So here she was now, face to face with the man who had degraded her friend's happiness.

"No." she hissed. "Absolutely not. If you want to know so badly, why don't you ask Sakura herself?"

Sasuke smiled wryly. "That's going to be difficult, as she is not speaking to me."

"And with good reason." Ino retorted. "As long as she does not wish for the past to be known, it will not be known. Why do you want to know anyway? Why is she and her past so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Her welfare has always been a concern for me." Sasuke answered with a frown.

"Bullshit." Ino laughed. "You think I'm a little twelve year-old girl to believe the lies you feed me? You left her brokenhearted, longing for more than anyone can give and you tell me you've always cared?"

"All I ask is that you tell me more of what Naruto had begun to tell but then ceased to proceed. I want to know what took place between Sakura and Sai. What were they?"

"They were _nothing, _just teammates."

"He looked like me, he acted like me, in other ways, he _was _me. There couldn't be 'just' between the two of them." Sasuke said in a measured voice.

"Well there you go. If you had always known the answer, why did you waste our time and ask me?"

"You don't understand." Sasuke said, leaning forward with an emotion that was simply hard to place evident in his eyes. "I need to hear it. I need to know for sure that there really was something along the lines I'm thinking. I need to be sure that I'm not hallucinating, that I'm not falling into one of the traps I set myself up for."

Ino did not answer right away. After a brief moment of silence she finally managed to gain her voice back. "Why?"

"I love her Ino. I may not look it, but I do. Yet, how am I supposed to show her if no one is willing to tell me how?"

"That," Ino whispered, "is something you must figure out on your own. If you love her truly, you'll find a way to show her truly."

"I didn't mean really show me how." Sasuke said patiently. "What I meant was that I can't do what I have to do unless someone tells me the extent of my damage. I may be a prodigy, but I'm nothing more than someone who receives more than he deserves.

I need her, Ino. I need to know if I can fix the wrong I have committed."

"Even if you do convince her, there is no guarantee that she will openly return your feelings once again."

"I need to try. It's something I must do."

And this time, when Ino gazed into Sasuke's eyes, she saw the eyes of a boy who was loss, a boy who was seeking simply for the only means of salvation.

"Sai adored her Sasuke. What they had, was a relationship that exceeded friendship but was everything short of love."

* * *

_"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Sakura yelled angrily, her vibrant green eyes flushed a shade darker with her rage._

_"Then stop acting like one." He exhaled calmly. _

_"This anger is justified! You know it is! I have every right to be angry with __you,__ you're taking this one chance away from me. You said we would find him – you said we would be together."_

_Kakashi__ looked away from his pink haired student. "Sakura, show me you're worthy of my time by listening to my orders and not throwing a tantrum."_

_"Worthy of your time?__WORTHY OF YOUR TIME?__ As if I'm not wasting precious seconds __myself__, screaming at you like this. Was I never worth your time, Sensei? You were always with __Sasuke__ and __Naruto__ in our youth, and this one time where I ask for your patience you tell me I'm not worthy? How dare you!"_

_"Sakura," __Kakashi__ began frustrated. "Please. __Enough.__ You are not going and that's final."_

_"You did this with __Sai__, as well. You wouldn't let me go with you, and now he's dead. Maybe if I was there, I could've saved him."_

_Hurt flashed through __Kakashi's__ eyes. And in his anger he hissed,_

_"Not if you had been the reason to his leaving in the first place."_

_Sakura gasped in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes and for a fleeting moment __Kakashi__ wished he could take it all back._

_"Grow up, Sakura." He said feebly_

_"You won't let me."_

Kakashi opened his eyes staring at the sunlight that filtered through the green leaves of the trees above him. He was resting on the forest floor letting memories of the past haunt him. He never willed it to happen, but it always did, even if he tried to lock them away.

He sighed softly.

Sakura was right. In that argument that took place over a year ago, she was right. He had always pushed her aside, telling himself that he would train her later, but never going back to do so.

It was always Sasuke and Naruto with him and never anything else.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._ Now if only he had the courage to tell her face to face.

* * *

The door opened and Suigetsu looked up from his place on his bed. "You could've had the courtesy to knock, you know."

Juugo looked at him pointedly. "This is my room as well, Suigetsu."

"I could've had company. Like a friend. You know, like a-"

"A woman, you mean?" Juugo asked. "Suigetsu let's be realistic. Everyone in this village either hates us or is scared shitless of us. There is no way you would be in here with a woman. Unless it's Karin."

There wasn't a sarcastic remark that threw Juugo off his zen so he knew he hit a sore spot.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Yeah." Suigetsu agreed. "So am I."

* * *

Karin walked around the village with her bright red hair hidden behind a hood and she took notice of the unbearably strong sense of family that lingered in the air like a disease.

It was so beautiful it was sick.

She had just seen Sasuke and a blonde chick go into a café together and it didn't bother her as much as it should of and she was glad that she didn't have to pretend that it bothered her.

Doing that was tedious and heartbreaking.

There was a park up ahead and she walked faster, wanting to see something that perhaps she could relate to – a park was something every child had gone to. Even a child like Orochimaru.

Surprisingly, it was empty.

_"__Suigetsu__!"__ Karin screamed. __"__Suigetsu__!"_

_She was atop a tree, and below her there were dogs, vicious, wild dogs that threatened to eat her alive. Fear gripped her heart and her vision was blurred with tears. She felt a dog jump up and tear at the hem of her dress and her screaming upped an octave. "__Suigetsu__!" she sobbed desperately._

_She buried her face into her arms and continued to sob, convinced thoroughly that her usual savior would not be making an appearance._

_Suddenly she heard the familiar voice and the sound of a stick hitting the dogs._

_"Get out of here! You leave her alone, you filthy animals! Get of here!"_

_Karin lifte__d__ her head from her folded arms and smiled lovingly at the boy who looked back up at her. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked softly, stretching a hand to her. She grasped it and allowed herself to fall into his open arms. _

_"You came!" she cried joyously. "You came."_

_"I'll always protect you, Karin. I love you, so that's what I promise you."_

_**The promise of a boy. ****Nothing more.**_

_Karin felt the common burning threat of tears behind her eyes and she pushed it away. Coming to the park was an unfortunate idea._

_But she couldn't bring herself to leave._

_

* * *

_

Suigetsu got up from bed and grabbed his jacket, heading out of the bedroom door.

"Eh, where are you going?" Juugo asked his now leaving friend.

"The park." Suigetsu answered mindlessly.

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean by that, Ino?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He loved her, she loved him only because he filled the void that you created. Once she realized her feelings were not true she broke it off with him. He took a mission – he wanted to be able to free his mind and let go of the grief – but that mission took him instead. She has never forgiven herself since."

Ino looked intently back at Sasuke.

"So tell me, do you think you can free her of her guilt and at the same time wash your hands of the blood that has stained it forever?"

* * *

"I have one thing to say to you Kakashi. Just one thing – get off the floor."

"Sakura."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize! I truly, really do. But I won't go into a pathetic explanation. Just please enjoy. It's not much and I'm sorry about that, but it's something and I hope this contents you all while I think of chapter eight.**

Compass

_It's not what's right or wrong; it's just a matter of opinion._

'Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock."

Like a broken, sharp sounding melody. Dripping water. Flickering flames. Thunderous lightning.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

"Sakura-sama?"

Sakura tore her gaze away from the clock hanging on her office wall.

"Hmm?"

"A-Anou… someone's here to see you."

Sakura sighed wistfully. She looked at the forgotten medical scrolls strewn across her desk and sighed again.

"I'm not taking guests, Misaki-san."

"B-But…"

"Sakura."

The Medic-Nin looked up and she gripped the side of her desk. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Sakura."

"Nope!" Genma chided Kakashi. "Were you expecting her?"

"No." Kakashi turned back to looking at the tops of trees. "I just assumed."

Genma plopped himself down beside his long time friend. "So what is it that bothers the ever so indifferent Copy Ninja?"

"I'm not bothered, Genma."

"Then please explain to me the absence of a certain orange book."

"….."

Kakashi really couldn't say anything. Genma chuckled. "My friend, whatever it that's bothering you, it'll pass. You should be happy! Sasuke is back. Team Seven is complete again."

"Yes. At the cost of Team Kakashi."

And this time, it was Genma's turn to remain quiet.

* * *

Neji's sharp, calculating eyes burned holes into her.

"I came to see you." Neji answered, as if that should've been the most obvious answer. Sakura swallowed, blinking away her surprise and confusion.

"Oh, that's right. Of course. Come in."

Neji took one step forward and then turned his attention to the trembling assistant behind him. "Thank you, Misaki-san."

Misaki nodded.

Neji closed the door behind him. "I heard about his arrival. How many days has it been?"

"Two."

The Hyuuga leaned back in his chair. Tense silence fell between the two shinobi.

"Let me heal you." Sakura piped suddenly, standing up. "You're bleeding all over my chair."

"A mere scratch, Sakura."

"Well, it's still something. Let me do my job."

"And let _me_ do _mine_."

"What's that?"

Neji glowered. "I'm your friend. Tenten told me you haven't said anything to them. What's going on? Are you not talking to Naruto?"

Sakura laughed uneasily. "I've been busy."

"Sitting here watching the clock, does not mean you are busy."

Sakura bit her lip. She was close to Neji. He understood when no one else would.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." she whispered. "I mean, a part of me says cry and be happy. The other is cry and be upset. Angry. Devastated. What am I supposed to feel, Neji? I'm so confused."

* * *

"I didn't know you were one for swings, Karin."

The redhead didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Sasuke-sama. Well, I used to go to parks like these all the time when I was younger. The swing was my favorite part of the entire playground."

Sasuke sat on the swing beside her. "I liked them too."

* * *

Juugo blinked. "Suigetsu… you just left fifteen minutes ago. Why are you back?"

Suigetsu looked down.

_Sasuke-sama and Karin._

"I didn't feel like going to the park anymore. It was a stupid idea."

_As stupid as the idea of loving her._


End file.
